Un Timido Sentimiento
by Pinkieshysparkle
Summary: Big Mac y fluttershy son mejores amigos, pero ¿confesar su amor destruirá su amistad? ¿O le corresponderá?
1. Aviso

Holaa! Este es mi primer Fic se trata sobre Fluttermac :D Gracias a mi hermano y mi mejor amiga por la ayuda :D y a mi Senpai leslietendo una muy buena escritora de fics! Los invito a visitar su perfil e historias! Dejen reviews dandome ideas! Ya tengo lo mio moldeado pero quiero saber lo que quieres tú , asi que dejalo en los reviews! Y aqui les dejo el primer Cap


	2. Chapter II

My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Ya era la hora de salida, ahí se encontraban las 6 mejores amigas, que se reunían al finalizar las clases muy entusiasmadas por pasar el resto del día juntas, sobre todo el día de hoy porque tendrían una pijamada.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada! -dijo Pinkie Pie con su usual entusiasmo- ¡haremos tantas cosas súper mega divertidas en casa de rarity! ; haremos verdad o reto ¡amo ése juego!, a la guerra de almohadas, haremos cupcak..

-Emm.. Querida, -interrumpió Rarity- no nos apresuremos.. Hehe.. Oh!, chicas miren ya llegó el chofer nos tenemos que ir!.

Las 6 amigas durmieron todo el camino ya que estaban muy agotadas. Pinkie dormía roncando de manera cómica, Rarity con su antifaz con incrustaciones de zafiros, Fluttershy dormía en posición fetal, Applejack y Rainbow roncaban bastante fuerte mientras Twilight dormía tranquilamente, hasta que Rainbow hizo un movimiento brusco y le dio una bofetada sin querer.

-¡Ayy! -Twilight se quejó mientras acariciaba su cara- ¡Rainbow! ¡Para de soñar que Soarin te besa!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Soarin? ¡¿Dónde?! -questionaba Dash mientras se daba cuenta que había dicho eso en voz alta- emm.. Hehe.. ¿De qué hablas twi?.

-Pues, me diste una ¡gran bofetada!

-Ahh..pues, lo siento -de forma desinteresada dijo Rainbow Dash-

-Paren de discutir y bajen ¡ya llegamos! -dijo Applejack con su estilo country de siempre, mientras abría la puerta de la limosina-.

-¡Porfin ya llegamos! -dijo Pinkie con su típico comportamiento infantil- ¿ya podemos decir lo que haremos hoy?

-Cariño ,espera que las demas bajen sus co..

-¡ya esta! -dijo Pinkie que casi tan veloz como Rainbow fue a buscar las cosas de los demás-

-¡Ahora a comer! -dijo applejack-

-Oh si.. tengo mucha hambre..! -tímidamente expresó fluttershy-

Cuando las chicas terminaron de comer, Pinkie había devorado su comida, pues quería que la diversión comenzara.

-¿Y que tal aho..? -Pinkie fue interrumpida por Twilight-

-Claro, Pinkie empecemos, pero antes.. Para que la actividad que vayamos a hacer desarrolle a nuestro cerebro un 2% mas de lo usual debemos de..

-Si claro.. -interrumpió Rainbow ya que no entendía la matemática complicada de Twilight- empecemos con verdad o reto!, Rarity comienza.

-Mmm.. -pensaba Rarity ya que le encantaba saber los secretos de sus amigas sobre todo si de chicos se trataba- elijo a.. ¡Fluttershy! ¿Verdad o reto? -que elija verdad! Pensaba Rarity-

-Bueno..Pues.. Creo que elegiré verdad.. -dijo fluttershy ya que sabía que los retos que asignaban sus amigas eran muy fuertes para una chica tímida como ella-.

-¿Verdad huh? -sonrió de manera pícara a Fluttershy- dime la verdad ¿te gusta Thunderlane?

-pues.. No.. El es muy amable y lindo, pero talvez..hay alguien más .. -dijo mientras le ardían Las mejillas y se ocultaba con su larga cabellera-

-¡Uuu! ¿Y quién es ese "alguien mas"? -preguntó Rarity entusiasmada mientras sus demás amigas la miraban entusiasmadas también-

-Pues..es.. -dijo mientras el nudo de su garganta crecía más y más hasta podía sentir que podía atar un barco con él- deberías preguntarme en la próxima ronda.. Hehe.. Ya dije una verdad.. -dijo temiendo de ser grosera-

-¡Está bien, pero esto no se queda aquí Fluttershy! - exclamo Rarity de forma dramática y cómica-.

Pasaban las horas mientras que cada una revelaba a su "crush" gracias a Rarity : a Twi le fascinaba Flash, Pinkie decía que sentía confeti en su estomago cuando estaba con Cheese pero no sabia si era amor, Applejack admitió que le gusta Caramel, Rainbow se negó, pero luego confirmó que le "atraia" Soarin (estaba enamorada de el) y Rarity admitió que le gusta Fancy Pants. Fluttershy siempre imventaba una escusa para no revelar a su crush.

Despues de ver una pelicula de romance las chicas quedaron muy conmovidas y aprovecho que Fluttershy estaba distraida tambien para poder hacerle la pregunta.

-¿Crees que te liberaste de mi pregunta? ¡¿Verdad?! -dijo Rarity-

-Emm..pues..¿si..? -encogió los hombros-

-Vamos manzana acaramelada -Applejack dijo depositando confianza en Fluttershy- somos mejores amigas ¡no se lo diremos a nadie! -le sonrió-

-no lo se.. Es que si lo digo.. Una de ustedes no me va a ver de la misma manera.. -en un tono preocupado expresó-

-solo escupelo -dijo impaciente Rainbow Dash-

-Me gusta..big..mac.. -dijo en un tono inaudible-

-¿qué dijiste? -dijo Rarity-

-¡me gusta big macintosh! -reveló Fluttershy tapandose el rostro con una almohada, temiendo de que applejack ya no la quisiera como antes-.


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Todas estaban emocionadas y por otra parte preocupadas, pues no sabían como reaccionaria Applejack a tal confesión.

-¡No me extraña! Se que ambos son muy buenos amigos y que se quieren mucho, ¡no te preocupes! -dijo Applejack bastante feliz-.

-No lo se..tengo miedo de que se arruine nuestra amistad.. -Fluttershy dijo preocupada-.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Como crees? ¡Al contrario caramelo! Tal vez nacieron el uno para el otro -guiñó un ojo- Estoy segura que tu le gustas tambien-.

-¿Que tal si vemos una película con los chicos este fin de semana? -sugirio Twilight-.

-Es una idea ¡fabulosa! -exclamó Rarity emocionada-.

-Oh! Oh! ¡Podremos comer dulces mientras vemos la película!, también palomitas,refrescos, algodón de azúcar, oh! Se imaginan un refresco de algodón de azúcar? Entonces le dije que estaba loca y así se creo Sugar Cube Corner -dijo Pinkie sin parar y muy entusiasmada, mientras sus amigas la veían muy confundida-.

-Emm..si claro..¿Les parece si vemos una de terror? -pregunto una confundida Rainbow Dash mientras le brindaba una mirada de la misma confundida manera-.

-No lo se.. -dudo Fluttershy-.

-¿Y que les parece si solo es de suspenso? -dijo Twilight-.

-¡Me parece magnifico!, aunque no soy de las que miran esas cosas -Rarity expreso-.

-¿Fluttershy, esta bien de suspenso? Recuerda que Big Mac estará ahí -Dijo Rarity guiñándole un ojo a su tímida amiga-.

-Emm..Esta bien.. -dijo levantando los hombros mientras sus mejillas dejaban ver un ligero rubor-.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? -pregunto Twi-.

-¡Yo se! ¡Yo se! ¡Hagamos cupcakes! -dijo Pinkie pie emocionada-.

-No lo creo querida, ya es tarde para hacer esas cosas, y, ademas no quiero ensuciarme -explicó Rarity tirando su pelo hacia atrás con su mano-.

-Ay ¡no puede ser! -Dijeron Applejack y Rainbow Dash al unisono-.

-Chicas ya tenemos que dormir, se pasara mi hora de sueño de belleza y no quiero..que..me salgan..¡ojeras! -dijo dramáticamente Rarity-.

*Perdón por no subir :c el cole me tiene muy cargada.. Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews con ideas, seria magnifico! Quisiera saber que quieren que pase!..Gracias! 3*


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro. (Subí cap hoy para compensar que no subí en dos semanas o algo así.. Espero que les guste y lean al final, Gracias!)**

Se pasaron ese el fin de semana de maravilla, excepto porque Pinkie ensució a Rarity por accidente con glaceado. El domingo pasó como si nada, y ya era lunes en la mañana.

Las chicas se encontraron con los chicos y fueron a sualudar.

-¡Hola chicas! ¡Hola Dashie! -dijo Soarin mientras le daba un abrazo a Rainbow Dash, la cual estaba un poco molesta por su actitud-.

-¿Puedes respetar..mi espacio? -Dijo Rainbow zafándose del abrazo de Soarin-.

-¿Como están? -preguntó Flash Sentry-.

-¡Bien! -Expresaron todas al unísono-.

-Oigan, ¿no se han fijado que decimos muchas cosas al mismo tiempo? Como si alguien estuviera dirigiéndonos ¡¿no creen?! -dijo Pinkie emocionada y confundida-.

-¡Yo estaba pensando lo mismo! -Dijo Cheese Sandwich-.

-Eso es técnicamente imposible, prácticamente inexplicable e ilógico -dijo Twilight-.

-Si claro.. Cómo sea.. -Rainbow desinteresada expresó-.

-Chicos queríamos ver si ¿querían ver películas con nosotras? -Preguntó Rarity-.

-Será una de suspenso -informó Applejack- ¿Qué piensan?

-Es una buena idea, ¿cuál veremos? -Preguntó Caramel-.

-Estaba pensando en "The Purge", vi el trailer y parece algo llamativa -Sugirió Rarity-.

-¡Por mi está bien! -opinó Cheese-.

-Claro porque no -Dijo Fancypants-.

-Bien será en mi casa a las 7 -se ofreció Soarin-.

-¿Caramelo, vas a poder asistir? -le preguntó la chica country a su tímida amiga-.

-Pues..-Fluttershy fue interrumpida mientras Twilight le guiñaba un ojo- Si claro..

*Suena el timbre indicando que ya era hora de irse a sus clases correspondientes. Les tocaba

Matemáticas a primera hora* (que horror :c )

-Nos vemos en el receso! adiós Dashie.. -Dijo Soarin mientras le plantaba un tierno beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que Rainbow se sonrojara y molestara-.

-Aveces quisiera..¡UGH! -Una molesta Rainbow dijo, pues no le gustaba admitir que sentía algo que ella consideraba de niñitas-.

Todas Fueron a clases; Twilight estaba sentada en primera fila, entendia todo con claridad y sin dificultad, Las demás trataban de entender ya que la mayoría ya trabajaba o tenía un negocio,pero en lugar de eso, Pinkie jugaba con sus lápices, Rarity se limaba las uñas y Dashie dormía, Fluttershy y Applejack prestaban atención.

Pasaron las horas y ya era tiempo de receso. Dashie se quedó durmiendo todo el tiempo, y mientras todos salían ella se quedaba roncando. Soarin se percató de esto y la fue a buscar.

-¿Dashie?

-Si...eres fabuloso Soar.. -dijo entre sueños Dashie, esto hizo que Soarin se ruborizara mucho-.

-Rainbow.. Es hora del receso levántate.. -Dashie no respondió- ¡DASH!

-Si.. Asi fue como Colón descubrió el papel de baño -Dijo Rainbow en estado zombie-.

-No puede ser.. Rainbow es hora de receso, vamos

-Si.. Con las manzanas espaciales..

-¡REACCIONA! -Soarin sacudió a Rainbow-.

-Eh..? Ah si.. Hora de receso, vamos -Dijo rascándose un ojo-.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería se reunieron con los demás. Las amigas de Rainbow se le quedaron viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, pues venia algo despeinada y con Soarin (malpensadas ;-;). Rainbow se dio cuenta de la mirada que les brindaba sus amigas, y luego entendió.

-¡Oh por Dios claro que no! -Exclamó Rainbow algo avergonzada por lo que habían pensado sus amigas-.

-Pues deberías peinarte, querida.. -Dijo Rarity pasándole un cepillo-.

**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy! Le dediqué este capítulo a leslietendo, me pidió que pusiera Soarindash, y aquí esta! Espero que te guste aunque sea un poquito c: , dejen reviews con sus ideas me ayudarían bastante, y también quiero saber que piensas TU! Alguna corrección o sugerencia déjenlo en los reviews!, Muchas Gracias! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

My Little Pony no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Volvieron a clases, y luego ya era la salida.

Por fin! ¡Mi tiempo favorito del día! Donde soy 20% mas cool -dijo cruzando los brazos rainbow mostrando genialidad-.

-Para de alagarte y vamos -dijo Soarin tomándola de la mano haciendo que Rainbow se sonrojara-.

-Em.. Puedo ir yo sola.. Hehe.. -trago fuerte y dándose cuenta lo tonta que se oyó- ¡suéltame!

-Déjame pensarlo.. Emm.. NO -la acerco y la rodeo con su brazo mientras caminaban- Ahora todos pensaran que somos novios.

-Eres tan estúpido.. -Pero esto hizo que Dash se ruborizara mas -.

-¡Aww que tierno! Bueno debo de irme tengo que organizar una ¡Fiesta! ¡Adiós! -Dijo Pinkie Pie saltando-.

-¡Hahaha! Rainbow debe de estar muy molesta ahora, bueno debo irme..¡Adiós!

Flash camino tras ella como si fuera su sombra.

-¿No te vas a despedir? -Dijo Flash haciendo que Twilight se volteara-.

-Hehe..emm..¿adiós? -Pregunto Twilight nerviosa mientras rizaba su pelo con un dedo-.

A Flash le pareció muy tierno su gesto, y le dio un abrazo y un suave beso en sus mejillas, que hizo que la chica ´´nerd´´ se ruborizara a morir.

-...-Twilight se quedo estatica- bueno..a..adios..-

*Con las demás*

-¡Que lindos!, bueno cubo de azúcar tenemos que irnos.-Dijo Applejack a Fluttershy-. Big Mac, vamonos -Fluttershy y Applejack habían recibido un trabajo de historia para entregar el miércoles y Fluttershy se iba a quedar a dormir-.

*En el camino*

-¿Y como te fue Big Mac? -Pregunto Fluttershy-.

-Muy bien, aunque creo que Cheerilee me estaba coqueteando.. -Dijo Big Mac mirando hacia los lados con cara de inocencia-. ¿y a ti?

-¿te coqueteo? ¿Que.. hizo? -Pregunto algo preocupada Fluttershy, Applejack estaba distraída con el paisaje-.

-Estoy jugando, debiste de haber visto tu cara -Sonrió Big Mac-.

-Ohh.. ya lo sabia.. -Mintió Fluttershy-.

Llegaron a la gran granja Sweet Apple Acres , de la familia Apple, comieron y Fluttershy y Applejack fueron haciendo el trabajo.*Terminaron la mitad del trabajo*

-¿Quieres ir por helado con Big Mac? -Le pregunto Applejack a Fluttershy-.

-Claro, porque no -Respondió Fluttershy que vestía una playera color calipso suelta y fresca que resaltaba sus ojos, unos shorts y unas sandalias doradas-.

Fluttershy subió las escaleras y toco la puerta de la habitación de Big Mac.

-¿Big Mac, me acompañas a ir por unos helados?

-Eeyup -Contesto Big Mac mientras salia de su habitación-.

*En el camino*

-¿No te has preguntado si los mejores amigos podrían ser novios? -Pregunto Big Mac a su mejor amiga, brindándole una mirada tierna-.

-Bueno..no..quiero decir..si..no lo se.. -Dijo Fluttershy muy ruborizada por la pregunta de su mejor amigo y sobre todo esa mirada de ojos esmeralda-.

-Yo creo que si, quiero decir, depende claro, si esa persona tambien lo quiere, ya sabes porque los mejores amigos se quieren mucho -Explico Big Mac mirando a los lados mientras se acercaba a Fluttershy y la tomaba de la mano-.

Fluttershy no sabia si su amigo bromeaba, o realmente lo queria decir, pero cual fuera la razón,sintió un cosquilleo, un zoológico mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de el-.

*En Sugar Cube Corner (para mi también es una heladeria)*

Todos miraban a Fluttershy como si fueran animales hambrientos. Ella al percatarse de esto se acerco a Big Mac y puso su mano sobre su hombro y su cabeza escondida en el mismo, señalando verguenza, Big Mac noto esto de inmediato, así que para ´Marcar su territorio´ rodeo a Fluttershy por la cintura haciendo que sintiera ese cosquilleo otra vez, mientras Big Mac brindaba mirada asesina a esos pervertidos-.

-Bienvenidos a Sugar Cube Corner, ¿Que se les ofrece a la feliz pareja? -Dijo la Señora Cake-.

-Gracias, ¿que quieres ordenar..manzanita? -Dijo Bic Mac mirando a Fluttershy en tono gracioso haciendo que se rieran internamente, pero tambien ruborizarse-.

-Quisiera un praline..porfavor..-Respondió Fluttershy-. ¿Y tu..caramelo? -Dijo tratando de seguir el juego-.

-Dos very very strawberry y un praline para por favor -Ordeno Bic Mac, les dieron sus helados y Big Mac pago-.

Al darse la vuelta para salir, Pinkie Pie habia llegado de organizar su fiesta.

-¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Es hora de festejar! -Dijo Pinkie indicando que ya habia llegado-.

-¡Hola Pinkie! -Todos dijeron al unisono-.

-Ugh.. los unísonos de nuevo.. -Dijo Pinkie sintiéndose manipulada- Wow, wow, wow ,woow, ¿mis grandes ojos de fiestera me engañan? ¿O esos son Big Mac y..¡Fluttershy! ¡saliendo juntos! que tiernos ¿verdad? -Dijo Pinkie haciendo gestos extraños en el aire-.

Fluttershy se quedo estatica pues le dio un poco de verguenza, pero Big Mac la atrajo mas hacia a el con su brazo insinuándole que todo estaba bien.

-¡Oh miren la hora!, tengo que ir a fundar a Equestria ¡nos vemos chicos! -Se despidió Pinkie, solo estaba siendo Pinkie, pensaban todos-.

-¡Adiós Pinkie! -Dijeron al unisono los clientes que disfrutaban de sus helados, parecía como si Pinkie aprecio solo para arruinar el momento-.

Ambos salieron de la tienda aun abrazados.

-No lo hiciste mal -Dijo sonriendo divertidamente Big Mac-.

-¿Hacer.. el que? -Pregunto inocente y confundida Fluttershy-.

-Hahahaha, pues pretender que eras mi novia.

-Tu pretendiste ser mi novio.. -Dijo Fluttershy tratando de corregirlo con un tono algo burlón-.

-Tu ganas..

-Oh.. lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal, pensé que estabamos jugando.. lo siento.. es que -Fue interrumpida por un calido abrazo de Big Mac-.

-Por eso es que te am.. adoro tanto.. -Dijo mientras pensaba: ´´¡¿Que ibas a decir?!..-.

Fluttershy le correspondió al abrazo, ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos, pues el era muy cariñoso en ese sentido, pero luego rompieron el tierno abrazo y siguieron caminando-.

Llegaron a Sweet Apple Acres, comieron sus helados, rieron un poco y era la hora de dormir.

-Vamos Fluttershy, ya es hora de dormir -Dijo Applejack Que ya llevaba su pijama de t-shirt y shorts con estampados de manzanas-.

-Esta bien, buenas noches Big Mac -Se despidió Fluttershy que llevaba una ligera bata de seda con estampado de conejos-.

-Buenas noches -Le sonrió a ambas-.

-¿Te quedaras despierto de nuevo Big Mac? -Pregunto Applejack a su hermano Mayor-.

-Si, necesito contar el dinero que gano la abuela Smith en el puesto de manzanas -Respondió Big Mac a su hermana-.

-¿Esta bien pero no veles toda la noche, entendido?

-Siempre obedezco a mi hermana mayor -Dijo con sarcasmo Big Mac-.

-Ha..Ha.. Bueno adiós -Se despidió Applejack-.

-Adiós.

Ya era de madrugada y Big Mac subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto,y cerro la puerta, se acostó en su cama y cerro los ojos, pero alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Big Mac? -Pregunto una tímida voz-.

Big Mac abrió la puerta y se encontró con Fluttershy.

-¿Que paso Fluttershy? -Pregunto Big Mac-.

-Es que.. no puedo dormir.. y no queria despertar a Applejack, esta muy dormida..y pues vi, que acababas de subir..te importaría si..¿duermo contigo? -Dijo Fluttershy muy nerviosa y apenada por la pregunta que acababa de hacer-.

-Claro, pasa -Le dijo Big Mac con una sonrisa-.

Fluttershy entro al cuarto y Big Mac se acostó en un sillón rojo vino un poco pequeño, que parecía algo incomodo para dormir, pues el queria ofrecerle su cama a su mejor amiga.

-¿Big Mac.. dormirás ahí?

-Si, no hay problema

-Bueno.. no tengo ningun problema con que duermas conmigo.. quiero decir, si quieres.. -Dijo Fluttershy mientras se acostaba-.

Big Mac le sonrió, y fue de vuelta a su cama.

-Esta bien, buenas noches -Dijo Big Mac mientras se acostaba al lado de Fluttershy y la acogía en un tierno abrazo-.

-Buenas noches.. -Dijo ruborizada Fluttershy, mientras se acercaba un poco mas a Big Mac-.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado! , me dicen cual fue su parte favorita :D la mía fue cuando durmieron juntos :3 , Gracias Twilight y flash love por ayudarme en mi decisión :D , bueno tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible, adiós! (dejen sus sugernecias en los reviews! gracias!**


End file.
